Death To The Goblin Queen
by Mrs Pepperpot
Summary: 13 years after triumphing over the Labyrinth and its king, Sarah Williams is in a very dark place. Will her last wish be answered? The Goblin Queen must die, but why?
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am with yet another Labyrinth fanfic, and it's another twisted fairy tale.**

**I went with a T rating, but the themes are rather dark, and so it may need to be changed to an M. Please let me know if you think it deserves a higher rating. I'm not planning on being explicit with sex and violence, but for the darkness it might be best to err on the side of caution.**

**I will endeavour to keep updates as regular as possible, but with the Christmas/New Year holidays on the horizon, and the possibility I may need an eye operation in the near future, it might not be as regular as once a week.**

**I don't think this will turn out to be a long story, I'm anticipating around 6 chapters with what I've got planned out. But you never know, sometimes things run away with themselves and take twists even the writer didn't anticipate. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read this, and please do leave a review - Mrs P.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, or any of the characters from the movie or books. I have made some up though for the purposes of this story.**

* * *

><p><span>Death To The Goblin Queen<span>

Chapter 1

His shadow loomed over hers once more.

"Don't," Sarah wailed.

There was no pain, just numbness, but still she whimpered.

These days, the only words that passed between them seemed to be her begging and pleading for him to stop. _Don't, you're hurting me, _she would repeat over and over. He never stopped.

"I hate you," she spat in a belated act of defiance.

His hands locked around her slender neck.

It wasn't supposed to end like this, she loved him once. At least, she tried to convince herself she had. Maybe it was never real, and his early affection was merely a lie to entrap her. As soon as they were married, his true nature quickly emerged. He was cold, cruel and manipulative, everything she hated. At first, she tried to tell herself he only acted like he did because he loved her so much. He told her it was for her own good, and too ashamed to admit she'd made the worst mistake of her life, she chose to believe him. Isolated from family and friends, his control over her became complete. After years of psychoanalysis at her stepmother's behest, he easily discovered what buttons to push, like her fear of abandonment, and he gradually wore her down. Eventually, she didn't even recognise her own reflection anymore. It wasn't just the external damage, the cuts and bruises she struggled to cover up with makeup and high-necked sweaters. He had broken her spirit.

"You think you can leave me? I'll never let you go," his hands squeezed tighter making her choke.

Sarah Williams, once the victor of the Labyrinth and defeater of the Goblin King, was about to die. She wanted to scream about how unfair it was, but he was wringing the spark of life out of her. The clothes she tried to pack with her last shred of resolve were strewn around her on the floor. She tried to run away once before, and after he broke her bones, he swore he would change. He was supposed to be her Prince Charming, that's what he made her believe. This was no fairy tale, and no one was coming to save her.

Her past life flashed before her eyes, and faces she'd thought long forgotten drifted in and out of her mind.

_"Damn it, Jareth, this isn't what I wanted. I wish I had another chance, another choice, I want a happy ending," _Sarah wasn't sure if the words made it out of her mouth.

Her eyelids fluttered and she was vaguely aware of being shook, like a rag doll. Oblivion claimed her, leaving her husband howling and cursing her name.

* * *

><p>Sarah blinked in protest against the orange sunlight invading her sore eyes. The world around her was fuzzy and out of focus.<p>

_Am I dead?_

She reasoned she must be.

_Is this heaven or hell?_

Maybe she was only dreaming it had that kind of feeling where there were endless possibilities.

Her vision returned and Sarah found she was lying among dry weeds next to a pond. The water was green and stagnant with rotting dead fish floating on the surface. She held the sleeve of her parchment coloured blouse over her nose and mouth in an attempt to block the pungent aroma. Something about this place was familiar, as if she'd been there before. Her memory was hazy, and although she was sure her name was Sarah, beyond that the details were a blur.

_Why did I think I was dead?_

She wondered what caused her to entertain such a strange notion. Perhaps it was reasonable for her to speculate, since she didn't really know who she was or where she was from. Lost in contemplation, she failed to notice an approaching swarm of flying creatures. They buzzed around her head and she swatted at them with her hands until one bit her finger.

"Ouch," Sarah exclaimed, "what the hell?"

She caught the creature by its wings.

"What are you?"

It squealed in protest at being captured, although being so small it sounded more like a squeak.

"What are you?" Sarah held it up for closer inspection, "a fairy?" She wondered aloud, finding herself staring at what looked like a tiny winged Barbie doll.

"Maybe I am dead, and you're an angel," she pondered, although she'd never heard tales of angelic beings biting before.

The creature tried to twist around to sink its teeth into her again, and so she released it, practically throwing it into the stagnant pond.

"Maybe this is hell," Sarah murmured, horrified at the possibility.

She stood up, noticing the high wall in front of her. _Had it been there all the time? _It was overgrown with thorny vines which seemed to be reaching out to ensnare her.

_"You gets in there," _a ghost of a memory echoed through her mind.

A gateway appeared before her, which she was certain wasn't there the first time she looked. The carved wooden gates creaked open and swirling mist spilled forth, forming tendrils that seemed to wrap around her pulling her inside.

"Where do you lead, I wonder?" Sarah didn't attempt to resist its siren call.

Something or someone wanted her in there, and since she didn't know where else she ought to be, it seemed as good a prospect as any. Grateful for her jeans and comfortable flat shoes, she set off at a leisurely pace. Pathways strewn with dead vines dominated by high crumbling walls awaited her, and after wandering for a while, she began to regret her choice. The smelly pond and biting creatures were preferable to the claustrophobia induced by these endless mouldy alleys.

"Psssst," the noise came from somewhere inside the brickwork of the wall up ahead.

Sarah heard it again.

"Who's there?" She questioned, leaning in for a closer look.

Two red eyes blinked out at her from a small alcove and a little blue hairy worm inched forward.

"'Ello again, I didn't expect to see you back in these parts," his greeting was warm although he seemed nervous about something.

"We know each other?" Sarah couldn't even begin to guess how she became acquainted with a talking worm.

"You passed by this way thirteen years ago, and I steered you away from the castle. Nasty place that, terrible then and even worse now," he confided in hushed tones.

"Oh, why's that?" She didn't know anything about a castle, but if it was somewhere best avoided, the information was worth having.

"I was telling the missus, the Goblin King was bad enough, but now... well, I best not say no more, there's spying eyes everywhere," he retreated back into his alcove.

_Goblin King? _This was a land of nonsense, but then, she was conversing with a blue glanced around in frustration; she didn't know what to do or where to go.

"There are just endless corridors here, and I'm completely lost. It looks like it goes on and on forever," She sighed in desperation.

The worm risked peeking out of his hole.

"Nothing's what it seems in this place, ain't that what I told you before? It ain't good you forgot that it's full of openings, they're all around here, and you've just got to look for them. There's one right over there," he nodded his head towards the wall opposite.

"I don't see anything," Sarah sceptically advanced towards it and was shocked to find he was right, there was another path to follow.

"Oh, thank you," she smiled and turned left.

"Not that way, I told you last time, don't ever go that way," the little worm warned.

"Why not? Sarah glanced as far as she could down the path, "what's down there?" she could only see more walls.

"Trouble, that's what," he replied as he disappeared back into his hole.

She stood debating what to do for a moment, until the sound of footsteps caught her attention. Somewhere off to the right, she saw a flicker of movement which sent her scurrying off in that direction. Whatever it was, it kept its pace just ahead of her, ducking out of sight whenever she thought she was gaining on it.

"Hey, wait," Sarah finally got a clear view of the little creature before it could skitter into the shadows.

It was no more than knee height with greenish brown leathery skin and wispy wild grey hair. Its features were sour, with a tiny ridged nose and a downturned mouth, giving the impression of a permanent scowl. The creature came to a halt in front of a small wooden door in the wall.

This place was strangely familiar, and yet she couldn't put a name to it. The worm mentioned something about a Goblin King, and so that implied this was a land where such creatures dwelled.

"Are you a goblin?" Sarah inquired, thinking it looked quite cute as she drew nearer.

"Yes, milady, my name's Sprout," it was a he, apparently.

_First a talking worm and now this_, for all she knew it was nothing but a dream, and there was no sense in questioning them. She decided to go with it and see where it led.

"Hello, Sprout, pleased to meet you," she smiled, "I'm Sarah and I seem to be lost. Maybe you can help me, I wish somebody could."

Images swam around in her mind; an angry man with cruel eyes was shouting at her and hurting her. She didn't want to remember him.

"This way milady, and don't say that wuh word again," Sprout cautioned as he tapped on the small wooden door causing it to spring open.

Sarah didn't know how she could possibly squeeze through such a tiny doorway. The memory of a story came to her, and she thought of magic drinks or cakes that could make a person shrink in size. Those options didn't appear to be on the table, and so she crouched down to examine the opening. It looked much bigger somehow from a different perspective, and she found it surprisingly easy to crawl through the gap.

"Follow me, milady," the goblin urged as they made their way down a cramped tunnel.

He could be leading her anywhere and yet she trusted him. If there was a big hungry beast with rows of sharp gnashing teeth waiting at the end, well, that would be too bad. None of this was real, anyway, she assured herself. Sarah wasn't sure if dying in a dream meant anything other than waking up from it.

There was a chattering sound up ahead and she wondered if she would get a chance to put her theory to the test. The tunnel opened out into a cramped candle-lit chamber where half a dozen other goblins were waiting. Sarah stumbled forward keeping her crouched position as they gathered around her with curious looks on their faces.

"Hello, guys," she greeted them with a friendly smile.

They continued to gawp in silence, their red eyes glowing in the murky half-light.

"Well, say something," she demanded.

They rattled about in their spiky tin hats and armour as they chanted.

_"Death to the Goblin Queen,_

_She's only good at being mean,_

_We'll have a party when she's dead,_

_Off with the Goblin Queen's head."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you dcdomain6, The Heroine With 1000 Faces and Junia Grey for your reviews, and thank you to everyone who has added this story as favourite and followed it.**

**The Heroine With 1000 Faces - I like your idea of this being some kind of purgatory, as for whether it is or not, that would be telling! Please, do keep reading to find out. :-)**

**I don't know if I will manage another update over the Christmas/New Year holidays, but I will try to squeeze one in, if I can. A very Merry Christmas to you, one and all. :-)**

**Thank you all for taking the time to read this fanfic, and please do leave a review - Mrs P.**

* * *

><p><span>Death To The Goblin Queen<span>

Chapter 2

"Excuse me?" Sarah drew back from the chanting rabble.

"We hate the Goblin Queen," a big-nosed goblin declared as the others roared in agreement.

"She's a mean old meanie," Sprout proclaimed.

"Well, that doesn't sound good, but I can't see how it's any of my business," Sarah noticed the way their beady red eyes were fixed on her, as if she was the answer to their prayers.

"The Goblin Queen used her dark magic to entrap the king," a warty goblin explained.

"He liked to fly around in the form of a barn owl and she made him stay like that and locked him in an iron cage," Sprout informed her as he tugged on the sleeve of her blouse.

"That's too bad," Sarah felt sorry for this Goblin King, but failed to see what they expected her to do about it.

Her small companions exchanged meaningful looks and nodded in unspoken agreement.

Sprout took a large leather pouch from one of his friends.

"For you, milady," he held it out for her to take.

Sarah eyed it warily.

Goblins were reputed to be stupid creatures, but these ones seemed sharp enough.

"Who are you guys and what do you want from me?" She questioned, suspecting they expected more from her than she was willing to give.

"We represent the creatures of the Kingdom that are still loyal to his majesty," Sprout indicated his compatriots should step forward in turn as he introduced them.

"This is Sneck," the big-nosed mostly-bald goblin bowed his head.

"Wort," the warty goblin grinned.

"Scally," a mischievous looking goblin winked at her.

"Obz and Strox," two identical goblins stepped out in perfect sync with each other.

They both had a shock of coarse black hair and beak-like noses.

"And finally, we have Lollop," the smallest cutest goblin tripped on the untied laces of his own boots and fell flat on his face to the amusement of his friends.

Sarah chided them for being unkind as she reached out to help set the hapless creature back on his feet.

"You have a tender heart, milady, and that's why we want you for our queen," Sprout declared.

The other goblins roared and stomped in agreement.

"What? No," She protested trying to scramble her way out of the snug chamber.

The insistent creatures grabbed hold of her legs and vest to stop her from leaving.

"Let me go, you're all crazy," Sarah tried to shake them off but they held fast.

"The king loves you, he wanted to marry you, but you said no," Sprout fixed her with a disappointed glare.

The others joined in, their red eyes burning into her casting silent aspersions.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I've never met the king before, let alone turned down his marriage proposal," Sarah was running out of patience.

Lollop opened up the leather pouch and rummaged around inside, evidently searching for something in particular.

"Ah-ha," he exclaimed and pulled out a small painted cameo likeness of her.

Her hair was in a bouffant style with ribbons and leaves threaded through it. She hadn't looked in a mirror recently, but something told her she was much younger in the picture. The worm mentioned something about her passing through this way thirteen years ago. Maybe she did know the king, after all.

"What else you got in there?" Sarah leaned in to get a better look.

Sprout grabbed the pouch bag from Lollop and pulled out a small dagger encased in a black leather scabbard.

A lump formed in her throat as she sensed where this whole thing was heading.

"If you want me to kill the queen, you can forget it," Sarah waved the proffered weapon away.

_I might not remember much about who I am, but I'm damn sure I'm no killer, _she thought.

"It was cold iron forged and the tip has been dipped in poison from the Oophaga frog for good measure," Sneck informed her, his eyes twinkling.

"She might well be an evil queen, and I'm sure you'd all be better off without her, but you can't just go around stabbing people you hate with poisoned daggers," Sarah waved her hands dismissively refusing to have anything to do with their plot.

The little goblins threw her pleading looks.

"But you're the only mortal who ever solved the Labyrinth and beat the king. You was owed one wuh word for winning and it brought you back here to grant it," Scally explained as the others nodded.

"What do you mean _it _brought me back?" Sarah questioned, "The Labyrinth? How is that even possible?"

"You're connected to it and it is connected to you, only death can break the link, maybe," Sprout solemnly informed her.

She still didn't understand.

"It's magic, it is," Obz and Strox chorused in unison, as if that was all the explanation the matter required.

"We heard you use the wuh word, you said you wuh-worded you'd chosen a happy ending," Lollop explained.

"Wuh word?" Sarah wore a puzzled frown.

"Oh, you mean wi…"

"Don't say it," Wort cut her off.

"Never use the wuh word here unless you really have to, because the queen will know about it if you do," he warned.

"The Labyrinth is keeping you hidden from her, but words have great power in this place," Scally cautioned.

Sarah tried to stand up, because her legs were cramping from being crouched down for so long. The ceiling was low and she bumped her head painfully against it.

"Ouch," she cried, rubbing at the lump that was forming as old memories started to surge through her mind.

She remembered everything, her whole life, up until four years ago. There seemed to be a mental block past her twenty-fourth birthday, and try as she might to access her most recent memories, nothing was getting through. She knew certain details, like how her mother lived in London now, and that she rarely saw her father or brother these days. The rest was a big black hole and something told her she didn't want to look into it.

Sarah could recall every detail of her first journey through the Labyrinth, and how she won her brother back._ How could she ever have forgotten Jareth?_ Turning him down was the one regret she carried with her. Of course, she was too young for him at fifteen, and reclaiming her brother came before anything else. It was only as the long lonely years passed by, she realised what she'd lost. Someone else was Goblin Queen now, and that bitch was keeping Jareth in a cage_._

"I have to get to the castle to free the Goblin King," Sarah pondered out loud.

Sprout put the dagger back into the pouch and thrust it in her direction.

"Hey, just because I'm up for springing the king from his cage, it doesn't mean I'm gonna be needing that," she attached the pouch to her belt anyway, _just in case_, she told herself.

"I need to find Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus, they'll help me," Sarah was eager to see her old friends again.

It wasn't only that she'd missed them dreadfully; they were also all useful in a tight spot.

The goblins shuffled around nervously, reluctant to share bad news with her.

"What is it?" She inquired, her skin starting to prickle as a bad feeling gripped her.

"We told you the Goblin Queen was mean," Lollop's bottom lip trembled.

"Why?" Sarah felt a mix of fear and anger over what she was about to discover, "What did she do?"

"She knows all about your time in the Labyrinth and how the king wanted to make you his queen. He told her he would never and could never love her because he still loved you. In a jealous rage, she hunted down your friends and she…" Sprout couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"She made Ludo into a fur coat and Sir Didymus into a hat," Sneck was blunter than the others, and didn't try to spare her feelings.

Sarah let out a gasp of horror.

"No, how could she? She wailed, "what about Hoggle?"

She could see from their pained expressions that his fate was no kinder.

"He's still alive," Wort ventured.

That was something, although it didn't sound like good news.

"The queen keeps him in the castle as a _slave_," Scally pulled a face like he was feeling nauseous.

Sarah decided not to ask for any more details, she would find him and free him along with Jareth.

"The queen is going to try and trap you in an Oubliette, if she can find you, like she does with all the runners. She probably already knows you're here," Sprout fidgeted with worry.

"But the Labyrinth is hiding me, right?" Sarah questioned with alarm.

The little goblin nodded.

"The queen's magic is strong, and she might still be able to find you, anyways," he warned.

"She doesn't know who she's dealing with," Sarah was feeling brave; she would do this for her friends, she owed them that, at least.

She wanted to say _piece of cake,_ but bad things usually happened afterwards, and so she bit her lip.

"The Goblin Queen can make herself look like anyone or anything, so beware. They do say she eats the children that get wished here, and then picks her teeth with their bones," Wort quivered in horror at the thought.

Sarah shuddered; maybe it wouldn't be such a crime to plunge a poisoned dagger into her, after all.

_Know thine enemy, _she contemplated and patted the leather pouch.

"Does this Goblin Queen have a name?"

"Angelica," Obz and Strox said with matching grimaces.

Sarah let out a snort of laughter, that wasn't the name she was expecting to hear. It was ironic, no doubt, as this creature sounded the opposite of angelic in every way.

"There might not be thirteen hours ticking away on the clock, but I should probably get moving all the same. Tell me you guys know a shortcut to the castle, preferably one that bypasses the Bog of Eternal Stench?" She glanced hopefully at her new friends.

Scally and Sneck kicked some dirt and leaves aside and lifted up a trapdoor. Wort handed her a candle in a holder and she shone it down the dark passageway.

"Go down the steps and turn left, follow the tunnel until you come to a ladder. It won't take you all the way to the castle, but close enough," Sprout gazed at her with admiration.

"You will be the best queen ever," he said as the others cheered their approval.

"Wuh word me luck," Sarah took a deep breath.

"Good luck, milady," the goblins chorused.

"We'll gather what forces we can and meet you at the castle," Sprout said as the others muttered their agreement.

Sarah saluted them and prepared to descend into the tunnel.

"Death to the Goblin Queen," they chanted.

She didn't join in out loud, but she was with them in spirit.

_Turn my friends into accessories, dare she? _Sarah's lip curled in disgust.

_I think it's time you got a taste of your own medicine, Queen Bitch._


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly, I would like to begin by wishing you all a Very Happy New Year. I hope 2015 is all you hope it will be and more besides!**

**Thank you dcdomain6 and Junia Grey for your reviews for chapter 2. Please do keep the feedback coming, thank you - Mrs P.**

* * *

><p><span>Death To The Goblin Queen<span>

Chapter 3

Sarah cautiously advanced down the tunnel feeling like the darkness was trying to swallow her whole. The candle was fast burning away, taking her nerve with it. All at once, she heard the sound of tinkling laughter echoing around her. But couldn't determine which direction it was coming from. Maybe it was the goblins delighting in tricking her, Sarah pondered. Weren't they reputedly mischievous and untrustworthy creatures? Nothing was what it seemed in this place, and perhaps she'd been too quick to put her faith in them. They could have their own axe to grind with the Goblin Queen, or it might be a trap. Jareth could be seeking his own revenge for her besting him.

Holding her stump of a candle out in front of her, Sarah remembered how everything used to sparkle in this place, even the Oubliette was once coated with glitter. The shine was well and truly gone, leaving behind only the dark, dank and forbidding.

"What am I doing?" Sarah exclaimed.

"How the hell did I get myself into this?

A lot can change in thirteen years, she mused, or maybe not.

Glancing down at her jeans and brown loafers in the candlelight, it suddenly dawned on her; she was wearing the exact same outfit she'd worn at fifteen. The puffy sleeved blouse and cream patterned vest were in place. Sarah could have sworn her stepmother gave those clothes to goodwill long ago. In her last clear memory, from when she was twenty four, her hair was cut into a much shorter style. Now it was long again, and she could feel a clip in place on the right side of her head. It was strange, as if she was that wide-eyed innocent girl she'd been the last time she passed through the Labyrinth. Without a mirror, she couldn't be sure. Her skin felt youthful and soft, but then, she always was careful about moisturising.

Sarah stopped in her tracks, unwilling to go on without some sign she was on the right path. Squeezing her eyes shut, she leant back on the earthy tunnel wall. It was then she heard a sound, a deep rumbling that came and went in long bursts. She could feel the vibrations passing through her. The noise reminded her of the way her grandpa used to snore when he took his afternoon nap. Whatever was responsible for the racket was back the way she'd just come from. The goblins told her to turn left, but what was in the other direction? Why, the right path, of course.

Moving cautiously forward, Sarah followed the echoing snoring to its source. A set of stone steps led up to a square wooden hatch set into the tunnel roof. She reached out her hand towards it and let it hover, contemplating whether to knock first. The creature inside, whatever it was, would probably not respond favourably to being rudely awakened. It might not give her a warm welcome anyway, under any circumstances. Before Sarah could think better of it, she pushed against the hatch, opening it just wide enough to peek inside. The hinges creaked slightly, but the creature, which she could now see was a slumbering giant, did not awaken.

He was laid out on a bed with a straw stuffed mattress. Sarah estimated him to be well over ten foot tall, although it was hard to be certain from her current low perspective. His hair was a spiky shock of unnatural cherry red, with a fluffy beard to match, and his face was pleasantly freckled. The green bib overalls, matching jacket, and checked shirt he was wearing made her think of a Leprechaun, although, he was admittedly a very overgrown one.

There was another empty bed of equal size on the other side of the room. The log cabin was plenty big enough for someone of her size, Sarah observed, cavernous in fact. But it looked too cramped to be a comfortable dwelling place for such a thick set mountain of a man, let alone two of them. She could see there were a couple of large arm chairs next to a roaring fireplace and a small kitchen area. Above the sink, was a round window with check curtains and beside it, a high arched wooden door. The handle looked just low enough for her to reach, and she started tiptoeing towards it.

The snoring came to an abrupt stop.

"Who goes there?" The giant bellowed as he sleepily lifted his head.

Sarah thought about running back the way she'd just come from. That hatch was far too small for him to ever pass through, she was sure. She hovered close to it, but decided to gamble on standing her ground. There was something reassuring about his cheerful features that suggested he wasn't a danger. Nothing could be taken for granted though, and maybe he was a people-eater.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, my name is Sarah," she forced a bright smile.

The giant grunted, as if he was expecting to hear that name.

"I don't wi… want to disturb you from your rest, so I'll be on my way," she made to edge past him.

He leapt off the bed with more agility than would have been expected of such a lumbering hulk. Standing with his hands on his hips, he effectively blocked her from getting to the door.

"I'm awake now, anyway," his deep voice rumbled, "so why don't you stay for a nice cup of tea?"

There was little chance she could progress any further unless he moved aside.

"My name is Hugo," the giant smiled, his teeth like crooked tombstones.

Sarah returned the gesture, although it was a poor effort. She peered over at the vacant bed, wondering who usually occupied it. Her companion noticed where her inquisitive glance was directed.

"That belongs to my twin brother, Jago," he explained, "he's at work just now, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you rested a while on it," he thought she looked weary.

"I really should be going," she tried not to let her growing unease show.

"What's your hurry, pretty lady?" Hugo questioned as he made his way into the small kitchen.

"No hurry," Sarah attempted to sound casual as she surreptitiously eyed the exit, "I just want to know what's outside that door."

The giant filled the kettle and set it on the hob. He made his way over to the arm chairs and sat in the nearest one. His legs stretched out to prevent her from passing without his say so.

"I'm as thick as two short planks, everybody says so, even my brother," Hugo grinned, "I don't even know why the planks have to be short in order to be thick, or why two of them. Three would be thicker," he scratched his head in contemplation. "Anyway, why don't you tell me where you're headed for and I'll tell you if going through that door will get you there?" He offered.

"That's just it, I don't know where I'm bound," she sighed, aware of how preposterous it sounded.

Hugo chewed contemplatively on his bottom lip.

"If you don't know where you're going, why do you think going that way will be of any use to you?" He asked in such a way as to make Sarah unsure whether he was being obfuscating or was genuinely baffled.

She pondered.

"It might not take me where I want to end up, but I know I don't want to go in the other direction. I'd just like to take a look and see; there might be something familiar to me from when I was here before. I'd like to at least know what part of the Labyrinth I'm in," she rubbed at her temples in an attempt to relieve the mounting pressure pain.

"I always know where I'm going even when I don't, because being so tall, I can see for miles," Hugo chuckled.

Sarah wasn't certain she could trust him, but she could use his help.

"Since you're up and about now, how about coming outside with me? If anyone can point me in the right direction, you can," she smiled at him for encouragement.

Hugo showed no inclination to move.

"Until you decide where you're going I don't see how anyone can lead you there," he shrugged.

He gave the appearance of being well intentioned, but Sarah couldn't be sure. She didn't want to reveal anything to him about the quest the goblins had set her on. Although, it wouldn't hurt to try and get some information from him, she mused, taking a seat on the chair beside him.

"I suppose you're right," she agreed, "I don't know where I should go, I was thinking I'd try that big castle I saw up ahead," she attempted to sound casual about it as if it was of no great consequence either way.

The mention of the castle seemed to make Hugo suspicious.

"You're not one of _them_, are you?" He questioned, looking a lot less benign all of a sudden. "Me and my brother guard the entrance to the Goblin City, and nobody gets through that gate without our say so," his heckles were up.

Sarah thought about the mechanical guard Hoggle short circuited. She supposed it made sense for the king to employ real Giants after that. It was clear Hugo had mistaken her for a Labyrinth runner.

"I didn't ask the Goblin King to take anyone away, not this time, well, except maybe myself," she still couldn't remember the particulars. "Anyway, I was hoping he, or perhaps the queen, might be able to help me get back home," Sarah studied his expression upon her mention of the monarchy.

"So, you want to go to the castle to see the queen?" He pondered.

"Or the king," she added.

Hugo nodded.

"Now you know where you want to go, I can take you there," he smiled; seemingly satisfied that she wasn't a runner.

"Only if it's no trouble," Sarah reasoned she could always try and give him the slip along the way. "You think the queen will help me then?" She asked, desperate for any crumbs of information about her.

The kettle whistled and Hugo got up to see to it.

"Only one way to find out," he replied.

* * *

><p>It turned out that the cabin door opened onto a winding path that lead into a thick forest. Hugo was so tall he could see over the tops of many of the younger trees. Sarah wondered if this was the forest where she ate the drugged peach and dreamt of dancing with the Goblin King. None of it looked familiar and she couldn't smell the Bog of Eternal Stench, which was one thing to be thankful for.<p>

"Is it far to the castle?" She questioned, having to jog a little to keep up with the giant's big strides.

"It wouldn't be very handy for my job if it was, would it?" Hugo snorted.

Sarah could see nothing ahead but trees. The ground beneath her feet suddenly crumbled, sending her tumbling down a dark hole. Her screams were swallowed up as quickly as she was.


End file.
